Mon amour mon coeur
by Serleena
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson d'Anaïs. Hihi, notre Riza à deux doigts de péter les plombs lors d'un jour de congé.


**Voilà une autre songfic. Pas toujours simple d'affronter les couples, pas vrai Riza ? **_

* * *

_

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur (x2)  
Ca dégouline d'amour,  
C'est beau mais c'est insupportable.  
C'est un pudding bien lourd  
De mots doux à chaque phrases : _

S'il y avait une chose que Riza détestait entendre pendant qu'elle dégustait une glace à une terrasse, c'était bien les couples parler entre eux. Les petits mots doux, les "mon amour", "ma chérie" et tout le tintouin l'agaçait passablement. Les voir se faire des mamours était pénible. C'était niais, mais à un point ! Brrooouuu ! Des fois ça lui donnait envie de leur cogner la tête l'un contre l'autre. Et là vous êtes assez près l'un de l'autre ? Et donc aujourd'hui qu'elle était en repos, Riza avait eu envie d'aller manger une coupe de glace. Pas de bol Jean-Paul, un couple vint s'installer à la table voisine. Et vas-y je te frotte le bout du nez, que je te roule une pelle, que je te dorlote ...

_"Elle est bonne ta quiche, amour"  
"Mon coeur, passe moi la salade"  
Et ça se fait des mamours,  
Se donne la becquée à table. _

Le couple en face se faisait mutuellement goûter leur glace avec des yeux de merlans frits. Ou d'abrutis complets selon Riza. Ce genre de scène lui coupait presque l'appétit, aussi tenta-t-elle de se concentrer sur sa glace et surtout de regarder ailleurs. Sauf que la fille à côté se mit à glousser pire qu'une pintade.

" _Retenez-moi ou je lui plombe le cul._" pensa Riza en lui jetant un regard en coin.

La Ferme des Célébrités c'est pas ici ma cocotte hein. Pis même ils te prendraient même pas tellement que t'as l'air courge. Pour le potager alors, si t'es courge.

_Ce mélange de sentiments  
Aromatisé aux fines herbes  
Me fait sourire gentiment  
Et finalement me donne la gerbe ! _

Mais c'est qu'ils commençaient à lui donner la nausée à force d'échanger leur salive ! Berk ! Dire que pour une fois elle avait un jour de congé loin de ce gamin de Mustang, et voilà-t-il pas que Riza tombait sur ce qui l'énervait comme pas deux !

" _Allez Riza, avale ta glace en vitesse et file de là avant de vouloir les relooker à coups de 9mm._" se dit-elle.

Le lieutenant termina donc sa friandise rapidement, et s'en alla. Ses pas la menèrent au parc, où se prélaissaient ... des couples ! Plein tout partout, en train de se bisouiller en faisant des bruits de ventouse qui débouche un évier. Le cauchemar des célibataires.

_Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seule !  
Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !  
Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur (x2) _

Quelle poisse ! On était pourtant pas le 14 février. Si ? Mais non mais non. Roy n'avait pas reçu un quintal de lettres sur son bureau, encore moins une tonne de chocolats. Donc c'était un jour normal. Riza imaginait bien ce que devait être ici le jour de la St Valentin. Une partouze géante peut-être ?

" _Oh Riza ! A quoi tu pense là ? Mustang déteint sur toi on dirait._"

La jeune femme décida de marcher un peu pour ne pas être obligée de supporter tous ces échanges amoureux.

_C'est un épais coulis  
Ca me laisse le cul par terre  
Autant de mièvrerie  
Nappée de crème patissière _

Après avoir marché pendant une heure, Riza décida de s'allonger elle aussi sur l'herbe verte, et offrit son visage à la caresse du soleil. Elle parvint ainsi à se sentir de meilleure humeur. Riza esquissa un sourire. Enfin tranquille ! Là c'était parfait. Sauf que ... une jeune femme arriva, projetant une ombre sur Riza qui pour le coup ouvrit les yeux. L'intruse tenait un portable et composait un numéro:

_"Coucou qu'est ce que tu fais mon coeur ?"  
"La même chose qu'y a une demie heure... "  
"J't'ai appelé y a cinq minutes mon ange mais ça répondait pas... alors j't'ai rappelé... pour la douzième fois de la journée... en niquant tout mon forfait... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais mon adoré ? Ouais je sais on se voit après... Non c'est toi qui raccroche... Non c'est toi... Non c'est toi qui raccroche... Non c'est toi... Non c'est toi... C'est toi ... Bon d'accord je te rappelle... " _

RAAAAAAAAH ! Riza crut qu'elle allait devenir chèvre. C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ? Foutez-moi la paix avec vos amours mayrde ! Y'en a qui sont seules, alors un peu de respect, et venez pas nous empoisonner avec vos histoires de coeur ! Nan mais sans blague ! Riza serra l'herbe et les dents. Si cette fille tenait à revoir son chéri elle ferait mieux de décamper, et en sixième vitesse. Ah elle se barre. C'est ça casse-toi. Va enquouiquouiner quelqu'un d'autre.

_Je hais les couples qui se rappellent quand je suis seule !  
Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !  
Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur (x2)_

C'est donc plus hérissée qu'un porc-épic que Riza rentra chez elle. La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans son divan avec un soupir.

" _Est-ce parce que je seule que je déteste les couples ? Est-ce c'est de la jalousie, de l'envie ? Sûrement. Moi aussi je ferais comme eux si j'avais quelqu'un._" se dit-elle.

Oui, certainement. Si Riza avait un petit ami elle roucoulerait pareil, et aurait un comportement identique à ces couples. Sauf que là elle n'avait personne. Son coeur appartenait à un homme qui ne la voyait pas. Misère !


End file.
